


Nighttime

by irltokofukawa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Out of Character, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltokofukawa/pseuds/irltokofukawa
Summary: Trying to fall asleep next to Hisoka when the Bad Thoughts arrive. Basically just a self insert comfort fic tbh.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first thing I've written aside from like... school essays.. in FOREVER. I'm hoping to get back into writing and get back to using it as a coping mechanism. I'm just quickly writing this in the middle of the night so ignore the sloppiness. Just for fun, to start out.

It was a cold October evening, and you were lying in bed next to a sleeping magician. You were both on your own sides of the bed, turned off into opposite directions. You could hear his steady breathing signaling his slumber, so you finally allowed yourself to think about what you had been pushing to the back of your mind all day. You struggled with pretty severe depression, and although you typically tried to hide it from your friends and the people around you, when it was especially bad it would start to show through no matter how hard you tried not to. 

You shivered slightly, pulling the blanket a bit more onto you. You stared blankly at the ceiling, wanting desperately to escape from the thoughts that were circulating through your mind. Barely noticing it, a few tears had started to build up. You turned to the side, facing Hisoka's back, in hopes that knowing there was someone there with you, even if he probably wouldn't care, would make you feel better. 

Sniffling slightly, you lifted your arm to wipe away the tears that had started to slide down your face. When you moved your arm, you saw him turning to look over his shoulder at you, eyes half-lidded with sleep. He looked annoyed for a second, but then he saw the tears on your face, and noticed that you were starting to shake. Opening his eyes fully, he didn't say anything, but just looked at you momentarily. You tried to put on a smile, tried to brush it off, but you could tell that he wasn't fooled. 

You didn't know what he was going to say, or even if you wanted him to say anything. And he didn't. Hisoka simply moved closer to you, lifted his arm, and wrapped it around your waist. Too shocked to do anything, you let him pull you against his chest. Closing his eyes once again, he squeezed you tightly - once, twice, three times, and gave you a slight, classic Hisoka-style smirk. Unsure as to if you should say anything, you just stared at him, a bit numb-struck. 

Admittedly, and surprisingly, this was much more comforting than you could have ever imagined.


End file.
